1. Field
This relates to a laundry machine and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Laundry machines are machines which are typically used to wash and/or dry fabric articles. Laundry machines may include a drum rotatably installed in a cabinet, with the drum being configured to receive laundry items therein for treatment. In a top loading laundry machine, the drum may be oriented substantially vertically, with an opening at a top end thereof through which the laundry items may be received. In a front loading laundry machine, the drum may be oriented substantially horizontally, or at a slight incline, with an opening at a front end thereof through which the laundry items may be received. Movement of the drum and friction between the laundry items, wash water and wash agents, and the interior of the drum, may facilitate contaminant removal from the laundry items.